For existing mobile terminals with antennas, such as a mobile phone, a tablet PC and the like, due to requirements on size and wiring, a USB interface is generally positioned at the center, while an antenna bracket is partially disconnected at the USB interface, and an antenna is very close to the USB interface in position. Since the USB interface is a metal conductive shell and the shell is grounded, generally, when the antenna works, the USB interface is coupled with an antenna radiator and may absorb energy from the antenna, so that the overall performance of the antenna is reduced and sensitivity of the antenna is reduced.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved antenna system so as to solve the above problem.